Bogotá
Bogotá, formally Bogotá, Capital District, is the capital and largest city of Colombia. History Hostage Situation Alexander Pierce was with the State Department in Bogotá, when a group of members was able to take the United States embassy. Though security was able to take Pierce out safe and sound, the rebels managed to take hostages, including Pierce's daughter. Nick Fury elaborated a plan to storm the building through the sewers and presented it to Pierce, who preferred to use the diplomatic path and negotiate the liberation of the hostages. Fury ignored Pierce's direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. When the rebels, who did not intend to negotiate, put a kill order on the hostages and stormed the basement, they found it empty, as Fury had already taken the hostages out, saving the lives of a dozen political officers, including Pierce's daughter. This particular incident made Pierce promote Fury to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but, on the other hand, made him realize that the path of diplomacy was useless, beginning to share HYDRA's goal of establishing a new world order.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Assassination of Alejandro Castillo ]] John Garrett sent Deathlok to Bogotá with the assignment of killing Alejandro Castillo, even despite his known ties to HYDRA, intending to make the assassination publicly known to gather the attention of the United States Armed Forces and propose them the sale of the Deathlok Soldiers. Having arrived at Bogotá, Deathlok tracked Castillo and pursued him, letting witnesses even take a picture of him, smashing through several walls until he reached Castillo, killing him with a single punch that smashed his head.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Inhuman Outbreak Following the outbreak of Inhumans, Victor Ramon used Lucio who turned into Inhuman against their enemies. Elena Rodriguez and her cousin Francisco used her powers to steal guns from the National Police of Colombia. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team was sent in there to find out who was stealing the weapons, however, Alphonso Mackenzie was captured by Rodriguez. Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter were able to rescue Mackenzie and capture Rodriguez. They then interrogated her, where she told them that the police were using the guns to oppress the people. However, Morse and Hunter confirmed her story when they caught her cousin throwing the guns into the river. However, they were subdued by Lucio's powers and were then taken into Ramon's custody. Ramon also killed Francisco.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold, Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion, the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted to seventy-two processors in Bogotá.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (mentioned) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''Ragtag'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Team'' ***''Emancipation'' (mentioned) **''Season Four'' ***''The Man Behind the Shield'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations